


They’re Ours

by Noblefloweroll



Series: TsukkiYama Family Drabbles [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Kei is smooth AF, M/M, they live in America now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblefloweroll/pseuds/Noblefloweroll
Summary: It’s been three years since they first contacted an agency. Now, they’re biggest dream has finally come true.





	They’re Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to my BFF who doesn’t even watch Haikyuu but still supports me and reads my fics and gives advice. You the best, girl.

“Tadashi? I’m home.” Kei called out into the house as he kicked off his shoes. “In the office!” Answered Tadashi, and Kei padded into the room. Placing his hands on the back of the black leather chair, he leaned down and kissed his husband on the cheek. “I got a call today from the social worker.” He muttered as he rested his chin on brown hair, eyes scanning over the computer, barely paying attention to the translations on the screen. The brunette tensed up underneath him “What did she say?” Nervousness laced his voice as he sat back in the chair. This would be their fifth rejection and he wasn’t sure if he could take it. Kei took a deep breath and kissed his lover’s temple then muttered against it “They’re ours.”

Time froze. Did Kei actually just say those words? Were they going to be parents? “What?” Was all he could stammer out. Kei smiled and pulled back, turning the chair and kneeling in front of Tadashi. “The twins... they’re ours. They’re going to give them to us.” Tadashi blinked slowly, tears welling up in his eyes “We... we’re gonna be parents!” He cried joyfully, wrapping his arms around the blond’s shoulders. Kei laughed a bit and held him tight “Yeah, we are.” 

Kei pulled back and cupped Tadashi’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. When he pulled away, he wiped the tears from his cheeks then his husbands. “They’re due on the 15th of next month. We get them on the 17th.” He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Tadashi to pull him to his feet. Tadashi smiled and kissed Kei again, hands cupped his face. In that moment, the world stood still. After three years of trying to find a couple who were willing to let them raise their children, it was finally happening “Tell me about them.” He said as he pulled away and sat back down. 

Kei leaned against the desk, “The Mom is 16 years old and she can’t afford kids. They didn’t want to put them into the system so they’ve been looking for the right people since she found out she was pregnant. They just have a few requests.”  
“Anything.”  
“They want to name the girls. April and May. And when they’re old enough she wants to meet them. And we have to send her pictures and keep in touch every once in a while.”  
“That’s.... oh my god, that’s nothing. We can do that.” Kei smiled “I know we can.” He kissed him again, soft and slow. “We’re gonna be parents...” He chuckled before grabbing the other’s hand and squeezing.” I’m gonna make dinner. It’s getting late.”  
“Okay. I’m gonna call... I don’t know. Shouyo? I hope he’s not asleep”

Kei smiled, went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. When his phone rang, he picked it up, not caring about who it was.  
“Hello?”  
“I just got your text!! Are you serious?” Kuroo’s voice called out to him rather loudly. Kei chuckled “No, I’m lying about Tadashi and I becoming parents.”  
“Tsukki, congratulations. That’s so great.” He was calmer now. “Thanks. What are you doing up so early? Isn’t it like 6 am?”  
“Bo and I are going on a run.”  
“Nice. Tell him the news for me, will you?”  
“Oh definitely, Akaashi will be happy to hear it, too.” The raven haired male replied, his smile audible over the phone . “Are you even cut out to be a dad, Tsukki?” He teased gently, earning him a snort, “Just about as much as you. I’m sure I’ll be okay.” He smiled as he moved the phone from one ear to the other. Kuroo was right though, was he ready? _Of course you are, idiot. You’ve been ready for three years._ “They’re gonna know Japanese right? I don’t know enough English to be the best uncle ever.” Kei scoffed and rolls his eyes, “I’m sure Akiteru will fight you for that title. But, yes, they will. Tadashi and I have decided that I’ll speak to them in Japanese and he’ll speak with them in English. It’ll look good when they go to college and after to be fluent in Japanese.”“You’re ready to be a dad, Tsukki.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“You’re worried about their coll— Hey, hey, hey!!” Kuroo was cut off abruptly by the sound of his friend. Kei rolled his eyes again. “I’ll let you go. Tell Bokuto-san I said hello.” “Bye, Tsukki. Talk soon.” The line went dead. Once dinner was finished, he set the table and went into the study.

“Tsukishima!!” Was the first think he heard. “Shrimpy.” He dead panned. Over the years he had warmed up to the red head and even enjoyed his friendship. “How’s the wedding planning?” He asked leaning against the desk. “Almost done! We sent out save the dates the other day, you should be getting yours soon. Oh! Congrats, by the way.”  
“Thanks. Where’s Tobio?”  
“On a run. I was too lazy to get up early.”  
“Sorry if I woke you up, Shouyo.” Tadashi apologized but was waved off “It’s no big deal. That’s big news! You’ll have to send us pictures!” Tadashi smiled widely, “Of course we will! There will be plenty, I’m sure.” The door behind Shoyou opened up and none other than Tobio walked into the room. “Tsukishima. Good to see you.” He called, grabbing a face cloth and wiping the sweat from his face. “Likewise.” Tensions between Kei and Tobio had died in the last ten years, but they still kept up the same facade of hating each other. After a few more moments of chit-chat, Tadashi spoke up. “Okay, we’re gonna go get dinner. We’ll talk more later. Do me a favor and don’t tell Sugawara-san. I wanna see his face.”  
“Will do! Have a good night, Tadashi! You too, Kei.” Shoyou smiled and waved, Tobio waved as well.  
“Don’t call me that.” The blond answered jokingly before his husband ended the call.”C’mon, let’s go eat. I have something to do after dinner.”  
“What’s that?”  
“You.”


End file.
